Oneshot: Mornings
by colouredred
Summary: They had always been close, peculiarly so, but Laxus's shortcomings kept her at a distance - a hand's reach away. Making amends, making changes, all decisions best made in morning light. Laxus/OC


**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Fairy Tail'. The plot (if you can call it one) and OC belong to me.**

* * *

_Mornings_

When he woke, it was to the distinct feeling of that there was something peculiar about this morning. His lids fluttered, breath flooding his lungs, but there was still something wrong. It was strange, entirely different to him, when he realised the sheets that lay over him and the mattress underneath. Laxus Dreyar had not had the luxury of sleeping a bed for some time.

That, however, was not what he felt was most odd about this morning. It was the sense of peacefulness that he awoke with, an escalating happiness that was only explained when he opened his eyes.

Sleeping soundly beside him was the source of it all – Avis.

Laxus woke facing her, and taking in the sight of her was more than enough to keep him from falling back asleep. Her long, copper hair had fallen across her face in the night, probably as she rolled over. He could recall, even though her eyes were shut, the various shades of blue within them. This image of her was wide-eyed and enthusiastic, tan skinned and round-faced.

She didn't look so different now, though Laxus could tell that the time she had spent travelling with him, and the unfortunate events on Tenrou Island, and weakened her. Avis wouldn't admit it, but she had yet to fully heal from the ordeal.

Laxus had spent careful, long minutes tracing her scars last night. His fingers writing across her skin, his lips roaming and unheeding of the scar tissue. She was beautiful to him then, and she was beautiful to him now.

He saw her take a deep breath, even as his fingers glided across her cheek and brushed back the copper locks that strayed there. He continued that way, drinking in the sight of her for a moment longer, before finally rolling onto his back.

His one free hand, the one not trapped underneath Avis, was bent underneath his head for extra support. The sheets on Avis's bed were pushed lower, tangling in his feet. He exhaled through his nose, before a weight fell across his bare chest.

Laxus blinked, lifting his head to see that Avis had also rolled over. She lay on her stomach, diagonal across the bed so that her face was buried in his chest and her arm draped across his waist.

"Avis?"

She shook her head, shifting her position just enough to free her words. They slipped through unfiltered, a soft utterance of, "I love you."

He did not reply. He couldn't think of replying, because it was not in his nature to reciprocate such things. He had lain with many women before Avis, but she had been the only to be his friend first. Since they were kids in Fairy Tail, she had been his ally and she had stayed with him despite all the terrible things he did to her.

Now, he could not say how he felt because he was not worthy – and because he was also a coward.

Perhaps he had heard wrong. "Avis?" Laxus asked.

She remained still against him. Had she simply been sleep talking?

"_Avis._"

She mumbled something unintelligible, and Laxus decided his patience would end there. He sat up quickly, Avis rolling off him and onto her back. Once he was steady, he looked down at her and discovered she still slept.

Without hesitating, Laxus reached across and flicked her forehead.

"Piss _off_, Laxus." She muttered, attempting to turn away.

In a second, not willing to let her go back to sleep, Laxus was pinning her down. Avis squirmed under him, squeezing her eyes shut even tighter. When he kissed her neck in a very particular way, she giggled and wrapped her arms around him in turn.

"Really?" she sighed as his hands crept under her t-shirt, "First thing in the morning?"

"Anytime." Laxus declared coolly.

"…So then I can go back to sleep for a little bit longer?"

He scoffed at her words, his breath warming her skin. In a second, the mood changed as Laxus rolled out of bed. Avis blinked up at him, surprised at the sudden change in something they both delighted in. A moment later, and she discovered why.

Laxus pulled her from bed without a second thought. He had no trouble dragging her out of the sheets, still half-asleep and barely dressed, and neither did he complain about having to carry her around the room. If Laxus wanted her to move, then he was going to have to be the one to make her.

"Please!" she whined, "I'm so _tired_."

"Then don't stay up so late." Laxus replied.

"That was your fault and you know it."

Laxus carried her like one would a kid, in a backwards piggy-back. His lips drew a smirk against her neck – he had taken great pleasure in his ventures last night.

Though he had not come visiting Magnolia with Avis solely in mind, he ended up on her doorstep nonetheless. She had invited him in for tea, acting as if everything were fine between the two. He knew it wasn't.

When Laxus had been excommunicated from Fairy Tail, Avis had followed him then. She had willingly devoted that time to him, despite his mistreatment of her. She infuriated him with her persistent presence, to the point where Laxus knew he was being harsh with her but couldn't stop. There had been, of course, a breaking point.

Then, after some time apart, they had met again on Tenrou. Avis had again taken up her place with the guild and was using her magical abilities to aid the master in observing the S-Class Exams. He recalled how warmly she had greeted him.

Now, when all that was said and done, Avis still irritated him. But Laxus was even more annoyed with himself – because considering all that, he had failed to realise one key thing. Avis was not a liar, and she did not sleep talk.

"I'm going to sleep." Avis whispered in his ear, surprising him.

"We're having breakfast." He corrected.

"Didn't you want to have sex?"

As Laxus carried her down the hall, towards the kitchen of her house, Avis yawned loudly. He continued unheedingly, "I'm hungry now. When we're finished we can have sex again."

She laughed and he was glad for it. Avis had not laughed so much around him since the time when they were kids. Though his humour was crude and barely ever intended to be humorous, Laxus was consistent with it for her sake. What she loved, he would provide – pathetic as an apology it was.

"I'm putting you down." Laxus decided, now standing in the middle of her kitchen. It was all the warning she got, before he released her.

Avis landed, just barely, on her feet. She grabbed her kitchen table for support, slumping over the wooden surface. It was cool against her cheek where Laxus' breath had not been, and she welcomed it as she did the idea of sleeping.

Laxus watched her, her blue eyes fluttering shut, before walking over to the sink. Avis paid him no head, simply listening to the sounds and assuming he was getting himself a drink of water. Laxus merely grinned.

When he turned, glass of water in hand, Avis was still leaning against the table. He towered over her, easily intimidating. If she wasn't so familiar with his power already, Avis had no doubt she would be scared right now. Scared was, however, as far from Avis as one could get.

Of all the things, she was pissed – anyone would be, considering what Laxus did. Without batting an eyelid, he had tipped the water onto her head.

It felt like ice sliding down her neck, sharp and cool. It was a shock to her body, one that sent Avis flying to her feet. Her copper hair was stuck flat with water, dripping onto the floor, and the sight of her only made Laxus smugger.

"You look like a wet dog." He remarked.

"You-!" Avis began, before stopping and reconsidering.

In a second, her magic power fluctuated and Laxus had only to blink before she disappeared from sight.

"Oh, come on!" he growled, "You're such a brat, Avis."

Her voice, disembodied, echoed right beside his ear. "And you pissed me off. How're we gonna have sex if you can't even see me?"

Laxus shrugged, turning in the direction of her voice. "Stop sulking." He ordered, looking around the room for a sign of her presence.

Avis stared at him, frowning, as his eyes passed right through her. This had always been her way of escape – invisibility magic was handy in more than one way.

When he turned his back to her once more, Avis snatched the glass from the table. She made sure her magic spell covered it as well; otherwise Laxus would surely notice a glass floating unsuspended through the air.

"I'll catch you," Laxus declared, "I always do."

She smirked slowly, though he couldn't see it in her current invisible state. Laxus was completely unaware of her actions, until she turned the tap on again. He spun, eyes wide at the sound of running water, but was just a little too late to prevent Avis.

The spell fell away even as she threw the water at him, drenching him in revenge.

She stood, hand on her hip, and surveyed her attack. "Who's the wet dog?" she wondered teasingly.

Laxus stared at her, hoping to muster up what irritation he could, but found it impossible. Instead, his eyes fell to her t-shirt, now soaked through. It was made of a light material that outlined her figure well.

"Your shirt's wet," he told her casually, distracted by the vague outline of her nipples, "You should take it off."

"Or, ya know, _you_ could help."

Laxus took a step forward and was met halfway by Avis. Her hands linked around his neck, his on her waist. They moved in unison, familiar with each other and with these circumstances. Laxus had never thought about enjoying them before, only having a mind for what came after. Woman after woman had writhed under him, but it had hardly meant anything after he discovered only Avis could bring the satisfaction he sought.

"_Laxus_." She whispered his name by his ear, tongue flicking against his skin.

His fingers dug higher, harder than they had before, and it caused Avis to flinch. Laxus was careful to be far gentler as he let her down.

"You haven't healed properly." He realised.

Avis cocked her head. "Worried?"

He frowned down at her, prompting Avis to smile wider. "_Don't_," he snapped, sure that whatever she was thinking would be bad for him, "And you should take better care of yourself."

She leaned towards him, lamenting dramatically, "Why would I do that? That's _your_ job, Laxus."

This time, his scowl darkened, expression turning fierce. His arms fell to his side, and Avis sensed the distance and stepped back. She again tilted her head, blue eyes swimming with concern.

"What?" she inquired.

Laxus exhaled slowly, before pulling out a chair and slumping down in it. He sat as if he were entirely at ease, legs stretched out and head back.

"If it was my job," Laxus admitted, "I wouldn't be very good at it."

"Laxus…"

"Just listen; there's something I wanted to say to you."

"The reason you visited last night." Avis guessed rightly.

He nodded curtly. "It's hard."

"What is?"

"Seeing you."

Avis felt her knees tremble, weakening inexplicably. She took a seat, mirroring Laxus in all but her defeated posture. She leant against the tabletop, while Laxus continued staring up at the ceiling.

"It's…hard," Laxus repeated, struggling to admit it, "Because I've seen you with the rest of Fairy Tail, and I know you're happy then. You're always happier around them, without me, but I can't stay away. It's hard seeing you, because I know you're better off without me."

Avis ran a hand through her hair, pushing back the copper locks in an agitated display. "Does it look like I'm unhappy right now?"

Laxus took one look at her, the absence of her smile, before deciding, "Yes."

"Okay, no, wait- That wasn't the best example!"

"Avis, all I've ever done is mistreat you. Admit it."

"_No_." She spat the word, standing abruptly. Avis quickly marched around the table corner, reaching Laxus only to slam her hands down onto his knees. The pain forced him to look at her, and once Laxus did, he couldn't look away.

"If this is meant to be some sort of goodbye speech, it's pathetic. I _do_ deserve better, Laxus."

"I know you do," Laxus admitted stonily, "And it's not a goodbye- it's just, ah…Jeez, I'm shit at these things."

Avis continued to glare at him, her icy gaze wearing him down. Her determination was admirable, her irritation more than a little attractive, but Laxus still didn't try to kiss her.

"Spit it out." Avis ordered.

It would never be enough, and he would never be worthy of it, but Laxus said it anyway. "I'm sorry – for everything."

She laughed at his apology. "That's what this is? Laxus, you've got to be kidding!"

He stood suddenly, forcing Avis back a few steps. His irritation was mounting, pride obscured by an unfamiliar sense of hurt, but he didn't even make it a step towards the door before he was held back. His eyes found the arm around his as Avis pulled him back around to face her.

Her smile was softer now, as were her words. He was the least deserving of them, but it wouldn't stop her. "You wanted my forgiveness? Laxus, you _idiot_," she muttered, "Looking for something you already have – I forgave you the moment I saw you at my door."

He stared at her, frowning, but there was little more to his expression other an impassiveness. His eyes bore down at her, his heart skipping a single beat, all in disbelief.

"You forgive me?" he mumbled.

"Yes. You should know I don't really get that angry at people."

"I wish you would."

Avis's hand squeezed around his. "I can't be angry with you," she admitted, "I'm an idiot – guess we match."

Laxus lowered his head, his lips to her forehead. His breath warmed her skin pleasantly, and Avis teetered towards him. "A sorry isn't enough," he replied slowly, figuring that it couldn't hurt nearly as much to try something new, "I'll become better for you, Avis, and for only you."

In a second, she had wrapped herself around him. Laxus returned the gesture, hunched so that his cheek nestled against her hair while her face was pressed towards his shoulder. He was still very much bare from the previous night, pyjama pants aside, and so revelled in the simple sensation of her against him. It was, for that moment, _everything_.

"Thank you." She sighed, with breathy annunciation.

Laxus still failed to comprehend her forgiveness; though understanding it existed was a far different matter. For taking so long to recognise his wrongs, for her forgiveness of him, he should be the one saying that – though it wouldn't be for the same sense of liberation.

It was simple, a matter of '_just because_'. He had never realized how much her forgiveness would mean to him, not until its fragile essence was cradled in his arms.

* * *

**Prior to this, I've only ever written ficlets/drabbles/whatever else you want to call them, about characters from 'Fairy Tail'. Hopefully, this does justice to the character and is believable as Laxus's character development is a tricky thing to write with.**

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and critique :)**


End file.
